Hiccup and Astrid safe and sound
by httyd2013
Summary: modern hiccstrid au a story of Hiccup and Astrid, together through thick and thin first story my old account is crazy scittles
1. Chapter 1 the begining

Chapter 1

Hiccup and Astrid sit at his desk in his room playing on his laptop cuddled up in blankets.

It was a boring summer day, that was oddly cold. The two had been outside when it started raining, more like poring. Once they got inside they were soaking wet. Hiccup had given Astrid a blue t shirt and some old dark blue jeans for her to change into. While he wore a red t shirt and jeans.

They were watching some old videos that they made over a year ago while drinking some hot chocolate. The video was basically just them goofing around, laughing and being themselves.

"so, what do you wanna do now?" Astrid asked.

"do you want to watch a movie?" Hiccup asked while getting up. He grabbed his laptop and ear buds and sat on his bed. Astrid followed him and snuggled beside him. "you pick the movie." Hiccup said with a smile.

"um ... can we maybe watch some youtube videos?" she said quietly.

"sure..." hiccup said. For the next few hours they watched Pewdiepie, they watched The Last Of Us and Outlast.

Hiccup checked the time and saw it was 3 in the morning. So him and Astrid put the laptop away, lied down and fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING.

Hiccup woke up to find Astrid sleeping beside him and he decided to go back to sleep since it was only 8am.

He woke up after Astrid had been shaking him for at least 10 minutes. "morning" she said with a small smile. Hiccup yawned. "g'mornin'."

They stayed there for awhile until they finally got up and went downstairs.

Hiccup's mom, Valka, was already down stairs making chocolate chip waffles.

"morning you two." She greeted them. They sat down at the table, half asleep. "did you have a good sleep?" she asked. Astrid was practically like family to Valka and Stoick. Since her and Hiccup were always at each other's houses. Stoick was already at work so it was just these 3 at home.

She heard a muffled 'yeah' come from hiccup and Astrid stayed silent.

"how about you Astrid?" valka asked as she placed the waffles in front of them on the table.

"yeah. Thanks" Astrid said quietly.

"do you two know what time it is" valka asked

"no." They said at the same time.

"it's 1 in the afternoon. What time did you two go to sleep at?"

"3" hiccup said.  
"crazy kids." She muttered under her breath.

The two ate their breakfast slowly and put the plates in the sink and walked back up stairs.

Astrid changed back into her blue halter top and dark red short overalls. While Hiccup brushed his hair and teeth. Then they switched. Hiccup changed into his green t shirt and dark blue jeans. When Astrid came out of the bathroom, her hair was up in its usual braid at the back of her head with her head band on.

Hiccup fixed his hair and they walked back down stairs. He fed his cat, Toothless, and they walked back into the kitchen.

"hey mom." Valka turned to them "hi honey, hi Astrid."

"I'm gonna walk Astrid home." He said, sadly

"ok honey." She answered.

"thanks for having me over." Astrid said cheerfully

"anytime Astrid."

Hiccup walked Astrid to her door, gave her a hug and a kiss and walked back home.

Astrid went upstairs quietly to find her dad in her room. (her father, sven, wasn't the nicest at times, but he had his moments.

"where have you been all night?!" he yelled

"i-i was at Hiccup's and we lost track of time and accidentally fell asleep. I'm sorry dad." She said

He smacked her arm. "don't let it happen again." He said with anger in his voice. And with that he locked her door and left.

Astrid was left alone in her room. Her room wasn't huge but it wasn't small. The walls were painted a turquoise-blue color. Her bed had white with light green polka dot bedding on it and was on the left wall and her desk and dresser on the right. Beside her bed was a white night table and a book shelf. The back wall had a window that had white blinds on it, it also had a green window bench and light blue see through curtains.

She grabbed her phone and texted Hiccup.

'hey hiccup'

'hey what's up'

'i got in trouble...again'

'you forgot to call your parents last night, didn't you'

'yup'

'did you get grounded?'

Nope just locked in my room.'

'sorry, i should've reminded you.'

'don't worry, it's not your fault.'

' k I gotta go so I'll text you u.'

'Luv u too.'


	2. Chapter 2 somethings not right

Chapter 2

Hiccup and Astrid didn't hang out till 3 days later, which is unusual since they are inseparable. Hiccup decided to take Astrid on a walk to the park to sit and chat.

They sat on the old, blue swing set together, laughing about a funny story Hiccup just told. But other than that, Astrid was extremely quiet.

"so...how are you doin'?" Hiccup asked, worriedly.

"hmm?...oh I'm okay...I guess..." Astrid answered back shyly.

"you know if something's bothering you, you can tell me, right." He said.

"yeah, I know, I'm just a little tired, that's all." She said, giving him a small smile.

"all right... so, what do you wanna do, should we go to the convenient store to buy candy or stay here or-" she cut him off.

"let's go get candy!" Astrid jumped off the swing, excitedly and pulled Hiccup along with her.

They slowed down and walked together, hand in hand, to the convenient store. They bought some sour gummy worms (Astrid's favorite.), some bubble gum and a bag of white cheddar popcorn.

Hiccup and Astrid walked back to the park and sat on the bench and ate their popcorn.

They sat there talking, laughing sharing a few kisses here and there until Astrid's phone rang. It was her dad. He had texted that he wanted her home. NOW. She looked to Hiccup.

"I...uh... I totally forgot that i was supposed to uh, help around the house today and clean up so um, my dad wants me home...I'm so sorry." she stuttered.

"It's okay, I'll um call you later I guess ... do you want me to walk you home." Hiccup was a little disappointed, but accidents happened.

"No thanks, I'll be okay, and yes I will call you when I can.. or whatever." She quickly hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek then ran off. He stood there for a moment before turning around and walking home.

Once Astrid walked in the door she was met by her father, who was pretty mad.

"Where were you this time?!" he yelled.

"I-I ...I was out..at the uh park." She stuttered.

"what did I tell you about leaving the house without tellin' me where you are!" yup, he was furious.

"I-I I'm sorry..bu-but you were sleeping so I wrote you a note so you would know i was gone!" Astrid was getting pretty nervous about this...

Then out of nowhere, he slapped her across the left side of her face. She yelped.

"you get up to your room you little brat!" he yelled, anger in his voice.

She ran as fast as she could. Once in her room, she jumped onto her bed, face buried in her pillow. She cried, Astrid never really cried, but whenever her father was angry with her or if he even slapped her, that was her breaking point.

She laid there for probably an hour, just crying. Until she got under the covers and fell asleep.

She woke up at around 5pm, and decided to text Hiccup.

"hey hiccup.:)"

No reply. She waited about ten minutes then eventually fell back asleep.

Hiccup was about to text Astrid back when his phone died, and since his mom brought him grocery shopping, he couldn't plug it in.

He texted her back around 7ish since his phone decided not to turn on until it was fully charged. He texted her "hey beautiful;)" but she didn't answer. So he tried calling her. Still no answer. So he figured she was busy or sleeping and left her alone.

Hiccup sat in his bed, playing on his phone and updating his Instagram. When Toothless came and sat on his lap. Hiccup lifted up the covers and the cat quickly moved under the covers and curled against Hiccup.

Hiccup put his phone on his night table and laid down on his back, looking around his room.

(His room was sort of like Astrid's but, his bed was against the back wall under his window. against the right wall was his desk, which was cluttered with books, papers and his laptop. On the left wall was his closet and dresser with a How To Train Your Dragon poster above it. On the right side of his bed was a book shelf and on the left was a small night table with a lamp, books and his phone on it. His walls were white and his bedding was grey with a few red stripes at the bottom.)

He slowly fell asleep with Toothless gently snoring beside him.

Astrid woke up late, her father was already gone, probably at work, and she was dead tired. She had barely slept last night since she slept most of yesterday and she was not in the mood to get up. So she grabbed her phone and checked what time it was, 10:30. So she texted Hiccup.

"hey dork;P"

"really Astrid, really...I call you beautiful and you call me a dork, thx that's the best way to wake me up:p."

"sorry did i actually wake u up?"

"nope so what are you doing today?"

"um...I don't know...I just woke up so..."

"maybe do u wanna hang out?"

"I'll ask..one sec."

She quickly got up, put on her white hoodie and ran downstairs. Her dad wasn't there and there was a note left on the table. It read

'be back at 5 leave mom alone, she's sleeping cause she got home at 2 this morning.'

She texted Hiccup back

"k I'm allowed. Where are we going?"

"my house "

"okay ... give me about 15-20 minutes I have to get dressed and stuff I'll text you when I'm leaving"

"okay."

Astrid quickly put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a red spaghetti strap top, her white hoodie and dark green running shoes. She put her hair back in Its usual braid, brushed her hair and teeth and ran out the door.

They spent the day together. They Watched movies, played videos games, had a nap and enjoyed each other's company.

But when Astrid went home, she was anything but happy.

Dun dun dunnnnn...

Thx for reading

Check out my old account

Crazy scittles


	3. Chapter 3 safe and sound

Chapter 3

Astrid sat in her bathroom, tears stains left on her face, a bruise forming under her eye, cut lip and a smack mark on her right arm.

She had been sitting in there for an hour until her mom startled her by knocking on the bathroom door.

"honey, are you in there?" her mom, Ingrid, asked.

Astrid quickly but quietly moved closer to wear the toilet was.

"um.. I'm going to the bathroom mom!" she answered.

"oh okay sorry. ... are you alright though?" she asked.

"yes mom, I'm fine." Astrid felt bad lying to her mom, but she didn't want to worry her.

"okay..." Her mother quickly left and went back to her room.

Once Astrid heard her mom's bedroom door close, she moved to where the mirror was and looked at the damage that was caused.

The damage made by her father.

She washed her lip and put some heal cream on the bruise and went to bed.

Throughout the days, it only got worse.

Her father kept getting drunk, and so he would hurt her and with her mom working night shift at the hospital, Astrid was left all alone.

She didn't want to talk to Hiccup about it, even though he had texted her a million times for the past four days. She just couldn't tell him.

Hiccup was worried about Astrid. She hadn't responded to any of his texts or calls, he had a really bad feeling about this.

He had asked his parents on what to do but they just said that she was probably busy and to stop worrying. So he left the subject alone, but that feeling in his gut never left.

Astrid sat in her dark room with the tiniest bit of light seeping through the door that was slightly open. She was listening. Listening to her parents screaming at each other.

They had been going at it for an hour now. Astrid couldn't take it. she had a new bruise on her right check, one on the back of her left hip, and a few scratches on her arms. Her eyes were full of tears, streaming down her face. She quickly lied down as she heard her mother coming upstairs.

She pretended to be asleep as her mom checked on her. She kissed her goodnight and left back downstairs to go back to work. Her father had passed out from the alcohol and Astrid really needed to get out of the house.

So she called Hiccup.

"Hey Astrid. What's up?"

She took a ragged breath "hiccup...I-I need to tell you something..."

"are-are you okay? Wh-what's wrong?"

"can i come over?... I really need to see you."

"ok I'll see you in a minute i guess..."

"thanks."

She grabbed her phone and put it in her back pocket, put on her shoes and hoodie and quietly crept downstairs. She opened the door and ran as fast as she could. She ran to Hiccup's house.

She knocked on the door and he quickly answered.

"hey...what's wrong?" he asked

"can we talk in private?" she asked quietly. Since his parents were close by, she needed to be alone to tell him this.

"yeah sure...let's go to my room."

They quietly walked up to his room and sat on his bed. That's when he noticed the bruises.

"I have things to tell you that i don't want to." She said

"what's going on... you can tell me." He said softly

She explained everything that she was dealing with and she had balled her eyes out. Hiccup held her the entire time, rubbing her back, kissing the top of her head and telling her everything's going to be alright and that he's gonna fix it.

"hey... it's ok...your safe now. Safe in my arms." He said trying to calm her down.

He helped her lie down, took her shoes off and put her phone on his night table. He tucked her in, under the covers, gave her forehead a kiss and said "I'll be right back."

He left to go tell his parents about what happened and asked if she could stay over. They immediately said yes and that she could stay for as long as she needed.

He went back upstairs and laid down with Astrid, she cuddled up to him, with his arms safely around her. Letting her know that she was protected from anything that would try to hurt her.

She started to cry again and he kissed her head.

"shhhh... it's okay...don't worry ...he's not going to hurt you anymore. I'm not going to let him...I'll protect you." He said softly. She calmed down and slowly started to fall asleep.

His parents came in, to come check on them and valka sat on the side of the bed beside Astrid, while Stoick sat beside Hiccup.

Valka rubbed Astrid's back. "I'm so sorry Astrid,...you can stay here for as long as you want okay. Were gonna help you with this...I'm going to go call your mom so she knows what happened and so she knows your here . okay?"

Astrid nodded her head and both the parents left.

While Valka called Ingrid, Stoick called the police.

Astrid was finally going to have a nice sleep without having to worry about anything. While she was safe in Hiccup's arms and he softly sang to her.

"just close your eyes,

The sun is going down,

You'll be alright,

No one can hurt yu now,

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound."


	4. Chapter 4 happy ending

Chapter 4

Astrid had suffered from nightmares all through the night. Every hour or so, she would start to toss and turn in her sleep, mumbling, making noises as she was scared. Until she would wake up screaming and crying. The first time she did this, she almost scared Hiccup half to death. He would sit up and put his arms around, gently rocking her back and forward. Whispering in her hair that everything's okay, the nightmares aren't going to get her, and that she's safe.

It took awhile, but Astrid would eventually calm down and fall back asleep in Hiccup's arms.

Around 11 in the morning Hiccup woke up with Astrid fast asleep in his arms. So he snuggled closer to her and stayed silent until she woke up.

Once awake, Astrid through her arms around Hiccup, sort of giving him a hug. They stayed like that until Hiccup gave her a peck on the lips and got up. He carefully picked Astrid up, bridal style, and carried her down stairs. She kept her arms loosely around his neck as they descended down the stairs.

He laid her down on the couch as his mom came in with breakfast. Some pancakes with strawberries and glasses of milk. Astrid closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep but Hiccup wouldn't let her.

He propped her up against some pillows and asked her to open her eyes. She did and she saw Hiccup was sitting in front of her with her breakfast.

"you need to eat, milady." He said

She looked away "I'm not hungry.."

"c'mon, please, you really need to." He said encouragingly.

"no thanks..." she mumbled.

Her stomach made some noise, begging for nourishment.

"Astrid, please eat..." he begged "your tummy is saying it's hungry." He said is a funny, baby like voice.

She looked at him, knowing she had been defeated and nodded to him. She went to take the fork from him but he stopped her.

"here, let me." He smiled

He fed her some pancakes, and really she loved it. they tasted really good and Hiccup was being so sweet, so she didn;t mind that she felt like a baby.

She ate the whole pancake, a few strawberries and some sips of milk. After that she turned around and laid her head on Hiccup's lap. He quickly ate his breakfast and laid down with Astrid so that their heads were beside each other and their legs hanging off the sides of the couch.

When Valka found them, they were out cold. She quietly grabbed the dishes and put them away. She went back to the living room to check on them as Stoick started to call her from upstairs.

"shhhh! Stoick, they're sleeping." She whispered up to him.

"oh, sorry Val." he whispered as he walked down the stairs.

"awww stoick, look at them...poor kids."

For the next couple weeks, things started to get better. Astrid stayed with Hiccup's family and so did her mom. Sven was arrested and he was sentenced to life in prison.

The haddocks had invited Astrid and Ingrid to live with them since they had a finished basement and a few extra rooms that weren't being used, so they said yes and they moved in.

Astrid and her mom basically had their own house in the haddock's basement. Astrid and Ingrid had their own rooms each with a walk in bathroom, a kitchen, living room and a deck outside.

There was also an extra bedroom across from Hiccup's that Astrid usually stayed in, so that became her actual bedroom. They painted it light green, put her bed in the middle of the right wall, with her night table on the left and a bookshelf on the right. the dresser and closet on the left wall. The middle wall had a window and with blue curtains on it and her desk to the right of the window. all across her wall above her bed were pictures. Pictures of her mom, her friends and her and Hiccup.

Astrid would normally wake up in the middle of the night and sneak into Hiccup's room. He would wake up and cuddle with her. Every night he would sing 'safe and sound' to her until they fell asleep. Astrid always loved it when he sang to her and she found it relaxing to fall asleep to.

Astrid was now finally happy. As long as she had Hiccup to protect her, and Hiccup had her to protect him, they would be

Safe And Sound.

The end. :)

Thank you so much for reading my story.

I'm gonna be writing one where Hiccup and Astrid sing with each other...all the time.

I'm open for requests but i can't write anything really inappropriate okay ;)


End file.
